


С тобой я хочу только любви

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Language, Sex Talk, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Когда находишься в отношениях с человеком значительно моложе тебя, невольно в голову закрадываются сомнения.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	С тобой я хочу только любви

Баки проводил Тони взглядом до дверей, пока створки не схлопнулись, затем устроился поудобнее на подушках, откинул в сторону тонкое одеяло и живой рукой сжал полувставший член. Пусть у Тони в этот раз не было времени на утренний секс, это же не повод отказывать себе в удовольствии. Тем более, что у самого Баки всё утро было в его полном распоряжении.  
  
Неторопливо лаская себя и прищипывая искусственной рукой отвердевшие соски, Баки запрокинул голову и прикрыл веки, а потому не сразу заметил, как Тони вернулся. Открыв глаза, Баки наткнулся взглядом на застывшую фигуру. Тони с нечитаемым лицом уставился на то, как его рука двигалась вверх-вниз по члену и розовая головка то показывалась, то вновь пряталась под крайней плотью. Застигнутый врасплох, Баки так и замер с членом в руке.  
  
— Э-э…  
  
— А… Прости, я… очки забыл, — откашлявшись, прохрипел Тони, не глядя на него, забрал с тумбочки искомое и поспешно ушёл.  
  
Неловко вышло.  
  
Представив себя на месте Тони, Баки решил, что и сам бы в восторг не пришёл, не имея возможности присоединиться.  
  
Собственное желание пропало, и он со вздохом отправился в душ — готовиться к новому прекрасному дню: зубоскалить с Наташей, поддевать Клинта, придумывать розыгрыши для Тора и вместе со Стивом познавать этот чудной двадцать первый век. Ну, ещё парочку гидровцев было бы неплохо прижать к ногтю. А вечером дождаться Тони и затащить его в постель…  
  
***  
— Скажи, ты случайно не умалчиваешь о каких-нибудь своих фантазиях? Если что, я открыт для экспериментов.  
  
Баки как был, так и застыл: живая рука под майкой Тони, искусственная пытается расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, а губы исследуют кожу в изгибе шеи. Исследовали. Пока вопрос не застал его врасплох.  
  
— Тони? — переспросил Баки, отстранившись и заглянув тому в глаза. Попытавшись, по крайней мере. Он нахмурился, выпрямился и мягко обвил руками Тони за талию. — Есть что-то, о чём я не знаю? Какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Ты мне скажи, — ответил тот и пытливо посмотрел на Баки.  
  
— Ты об утреннем э-э… инциденте? — осенённый догадкой, уточнил он и расплылся в улыбке. — Тебе интересно, что я представлял, когда дрочил? Прости, если мой ответ тебя разочарует, — Баки подался вперёд и зашептал Тони в шею, — но я всего лишь думал о тебе, когда ты просыпаешься. Какой ты бываешь: весь сонный, и встрёпанный, и мягкий, и так лениво подаёшься навстречу… А уж как стонешь — от одного этого звука можно кончить.  
  
Решив перейти от слов к делу, Баки уже склонил было голову ниже, но ощутил губами закаменевшее плечо и отстранился вновь. Тони явно что-то беспокоило, и пока они с этим не разберутся, о приятном вечере можно забыть.  
  
— Ты действительно думал обо мне?  
  
— Разумеется. О ком ещё мне думать в такие моменты?  
  
— Прости.  
  
— За что именно ты просишь прощения? — подозрительно уточнил Баки.  
  
— За утро. За то, что не мог остаться и сделать твои фантазии… реальностью.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Это не первый и не последний раз, но, уверяю тебя, я и моя рука отлично справляемся в твоё отсутствие.  
  
Желая разрядить атмосферу шуткой, Баки явно просчитался: от его слов Тони вновь неуловимо напрягся.  
  
— И как часто вам приходится… справляться вдвоём?  
  
— Ну… раз в день, наверное, случается. Иногда чаще. Или реже. Не знаю, Тони, я не слежу.  
  
Последнее, чего Баки ожидал в ответ на своё признание, это виноватое выражение лица. И от этого уже ему стало тревожно. Худшие опасения подтвердились, когда он услышал:  
  
— Да, конечно. Наверное, этого следовало ожидать. Ты молод, полон сил, и мне за тобой не поспеть…  
  
— Остановись вот сейчас. И вспомни, пожалуйста, что я на сыворотке. Вряд ли вообще существует человек, ну, помимо Стива, конечно, который мог бы быть со мной на равных в этом смысле. А если ты собирался сказать, что мне стоит найти себе кого-нибудь помоложе, поэнергичнее… то молчи, ради бога, иначе я разозлюсь.  
  
— Необязательно искать кого-то _вместо_ меня. Просто…  
  
Баки убрал руки с его талии — от греха — и медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
  
— Скажи мне, я чем-то тебя обидел? Дал повод думать, что меня что-то не устраивает? Потому что, клянусь богом, это не так.  
  
— Вовсе нет! — почти испуганно округлил глаза Тони.  
  
— Тогда я один думаю, что у нас с тобой лучшие на свете отношения и самый улётный в мире секс?  
  
— Нет, не один, — губы Тони дрогнули в улыбке. — Но я понимаю, что на твои аппетиты меня не хватает.  
  
— Для этого у меня есть рука. Как я сказал, она прекрасно справляется. Чем тебя не устраивает моя рука?  
  
— Дрочка ведь далеко не то же самое, что секс. И всякий раз, когда ты хочешь, а я не могу…  
  
— Вообще-то я не испытываю желания заваливать тебя в койку по три раза в день, если ты об этом.  
  
— То есть ты меня не хочешь.  
  
— Блядь, Тони! — Бог свидетель, Баки любил Тони, обожал — таким, каким тот был, со всеми причудами и загонами. Но порой его хотелось треснуть. И в то же время Баки испытывал острую потребность избавить Тони от малейшей неуверенности, развеять любые сомнения, способные затмить самое безоблачное счастье. — Как тебе объяснить, чтобы ты понял? Почему тебе так сложно принять как данность: меня всё устраивает. Я ничего не хочу менять. Стоять у меня может по разным причинам — это просто физиология. Я могу себе подрочить, чтобы сбросить напряжение. С тобой же я хочу заниматься любовью только по нашему с тобой обоюдному желанию. А не трахаться тупо потому, что у меня эрекция.  
  
— Стояк ещё не повод для секса? — хмыкнул Тони, заметно расслабляясь.  
  
— Именно. Повод для секса — это взаимное желание секса, и у меня оно возникает только с тобой. Только когда я чувствую, что ты тоже хочешь. — Тони вздохнул и упёрся лбом ему в плечо. Баки улыбнулся и взъерошил ему волосы на затылке. — Ну что, я тебя убедил? У нас снова всё чудесно — другим на зависть?  
  
— Да. Ты прав, извини. Не знаю даже, что на меня нашло. Увидел тебя утром, и…  
  
— Захотел присоединиться? Что ж, я бы на твоём месте тоже захотел. И очень бы расстроился, что не могу.  
  
— Зато я точно могу сейчас. И хочу. Это взаимно?  
  
— Ещё как! — Баки положил руку Тони на свой пах, чтобы продемонстрировать ему свою «взаимность».  
  
Тони тут же оседлал его бёдра и толкнул в грудь, вынуждая откинуться на постель. В его глазах горел знакомый бесовской огонёк, а на смену подавленности пришла страсть. Баки обожал его такого: искрящегося, обжигающего, неукротимого, как ураган или цунами.  
  
— А насчёт фантазий я, кстати, всерьёз. Хочешь чего-нибудь… особенного? — Тони многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
  
— Прямо сейчас ничего в голову не приходит. — Как будто в его голове было место мыслям, когда его вот так прижимали к постели. — Но я подумаю. На досуге.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся ему в губы Тони.  
  
...и, кажется, только что сам подкинул идею. На будущее.


End file.
